russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Primetime treat on Viva-TV: Winx Club, Who Wants to be a Millionaire, The Weakest Link and more!
February 4, 2013 The Kapamilya and Kapuso networks in offering different TV series from teleserye, fantaserye, telenovela, to Koreanovela now fighting and competing against ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida and GMA-7's Telebabad. Impressive performance on IBC to its latest offerings of Viva Tagalog movies during primetime, Koreanovelas, reality, comedy, game shows, telenovelas, animés, boxing matches, NBA and PBA games. Primetime television will never be the same, as IBC-13's PrimeTastik continues its surging primetime lineup for 2013. As the Kapinoy Network will featuring more reasons to stay home with the family on weeknights with more, primetime viewing, more exciting and new treat of top-rating hit shows such as the top-rating phenomenal game show The Weakest Link, primetime teleseryes like Esperanza and 5 Girls and Daddy offer a TV series, new telenovelas like Rosalinda, and new Korean asianovelas My Daughter the Flower. Crowd-favorite phenomenal game show The Weakest Link at 8pm, celebrating 11th anniversary with host Richard Yap offers confestants the chance to win P1 million, their 9 contestants can win up to P1 million in every episode and another prize of P50,000 is at stake for lucky viewers. Primetime No.1 teleserye Esperanza at 9pm starring the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes with Jake Cuenca and Onemig Bondoc, and No.1 family teleserye 5 Girls and Daddy at 9:30pm starring the singer and actor Jeffrey Hidalgo will head to head against its rivals in terms of soap operas. Mexican actress Thalila leads an Mexican telenovela Rosalinda at 10:00pm, is a pretty girl who sells flowers and decorates a fancy restaurant. One day, she meets Fernando José (Fernando Carrillo), a man of high social status. Rosalinda's real mother, Soledad, served a 20-year prison sentence for the murder of Fernando José's real father. My Daughter the Flower at 10:30pm starring Jin Se-yeon as Yang Kkot-nim is a therapist at a rehabilitation hospital. She is bright and brave, but highly emotional inside. Since her father passed away, Kkot-nim gets through life with her stepmother Jo Min-su as Jang Soon-ae, who is always there for her. 'February 2013' :Monday-Tuesday-Thursday :04:00pm: Winx Club :04:30pm: United Football League (UFL) (AKTV) :06:30pm: Express Balita (LIVE) :07:15pm: Whacked Out Sports (AKTV) (M); WWE Bottom Line (AKTV) (T); WWE SmackDown! (AKTV) (Th) :08:00pm: The Weakest Link :09:00pm: Esperanza :09:30pm: 5 Girls and Daddy :10:00pm: Rosalinda :10:30pm: My Daughter the Flower :11:00pm: News Team 13 (LIVE) :Wednesday-Friday :04:00pm: Winx Club :04:30pm: PBA (LIVE) (AKTV) :06:30pm: Express Balita (LIVE) :07:15pm: PBA (LIVE) (AKTV) :09:00pm: Esperanza :09:30pm: 5 Girls and Daddy :10:00pm: Rosalinda :10:30pm: My Daughter the Flower :11:00pm: News Team 13 (LIVE) :Saturday :04:00pm: PBA (LIVE) (AKTV) :06:00pm: Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? :07:00pm: DMZ-TV (LIVE) :08:00pm: Dear Heart :09:00pm: T.O.D.A.S. :10:00pm: Viva Box Office :12:00mn: Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) :Sunday :03:30pm: PBA Game 1 (LIVE) (AKTV) :05:30pm: PBA Game 2 (LIVE) (AKTV) :07:30pm: Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? :08:30pm: Born to be a Star :10:00pm: Sunday Sinemaks :12:00mn: Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) :12:30am: El Shaddai